Two of Us
by geil-chan
Summary: Rei and Mina transfer's on the same school. They've been best friends for years. Will the pressure shake their feelings for each other? Shoujo ai. Guys! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost, I wish I do but I do not own Sailor moon and its characters.

About the story, timeline was on their first highschool years. I always love Rei and Mina. The couple inspired me from watching PGSM. This is my first fanfic, hope you guys enjoy.

**CHAPTER 1:**

Middle school have passed and the girls are now excited for their highschool. More than anyone else, Minako's been the eager one. And without even realizing, the only reason she's been like that is due to one special person. There is no denial, it was because of Reiko. How long will it take for her to notice?

**  
Minako's POV**

It's Sunday night, and I'm really excited for tomorrows first day of school. Not to mention, the five of us – Usagi, Amy, Mako, and of course Rei will be sharing the same school.

"Let me see, uniform? neat and clean! bag? I got it prepared! shoes? Check! , did I forget anything else? Oh right, let me call my dearest Rei-chan, I miss her already. I wonder what she's doing right now"

Riiiiiing!

"Hello!" That familiar voice suddenly gives me a smile. I love hearing it, though it sounds more serious right now. Is something bothering Rei?

"Rei-chan!"

"Who's this? Mina?" What's this, I sense she's worried about something.

"Hey! Aren't you happy I called? Or is it that you've missed me already?"

"What? No, I mean yes. I mean, what?!"

"Rei, you seem be bothered about something. Care to tell your best friend?" Rei-chan and I were very best friends for years. We share secrets and often do things together during free time and after school…until now. Wait, don't tell me she's still nervous about it.

"You see, I'm happy that we'll be going in the same school tomorrow, but still – ". To my surprise, I cut her off.

"Uso! The great Rei-chan's nervous on the first day of school!?" I'd like to tease her more.

"It's a natural feeling you know. At least I'm not caught awake at night because of much excitement..." _Ouch! You got me there Rei-chan_. "…And I bet you have your school things checked over and over again." _That was too much! How did she - ?_ "For the record, you wanted to sleep already but you can't that's why you called your dear Rei-chan. "

"Hey! That was - !" Oh no my face, I'm blushing.

"And stop pouting!" _I can't help it Rei._

"I am not!" Giggles.

"Oh yes you are". Then I hear Rei laughs.

"Hey that was cheating! "

"What did I do?!?"

"You're using that psychic-thing again!" I heard her laugh again. Oi!

I remember Usagi once told me that there was a Miko that has the psychic ability that can foretell one's future and even one's love life. I went to the shrine once I heard it. Of course, I wanted to know if love is on its way for me. Yes I didn't know it was Rei.

_**  
Flashback**_

_I rushed up to the front of the shrine. _

"_It says, Hi-ka-wa." It was so quite. I knew it was not that famous, but I didn't expect that there were only few people around. And besides, it's Sunday today. Suddenly two crows appeared in front of me and made a creepy sound. I squeaked and was about to go back. Does it really need a lot of courage to know my love life? I was about to turn myself back until I heard somebody._

"_You can go there if you're seeking your fortune." I almost freaked out. _

_I am relieved. It was a woman's voice. When I turn my back to see who it was, it caught my eyes. There was her black hair flowing along the wind and her pair of captivating purple eyes that signifies passion. She was in her middle school uniform. Looks like we were at the same age, I thought in mind, such a beauty._

"_Are you alright?" She said. I almost felt her hand._

"_I'm Aino Minako!" I shouted and bow at the same time. I could not think of any good response. Great._

_I can sense she's shocked with my sudden action. I'm surprised as well. It's not like everyday that you meet someone as beautiful as her._

"_I am Hino Rei. Are here for some fortune? You can go there just beside the temple."_

"_Well I-I… wanted to meet a certain Miko here. A friend told me that she has this ability to tell the future."_

"_A miko? I see. Let me guess, you're here to know your love life."_

"_No-no! I…I…Hey, How did you -" I felt my blood rising on my face. It took time before I realize, "Don't tell me you're the –"._

"_Alright, come with me." _

_It started our friendship. Since then, I visited the shrine everyday.  
_

_**End of flash back**_

"Maybe you need some sleep Mina. Why don't you sleep already?"

"Promise we'll go school together tomorrow first?"

"Err - Ok I promise, just sleep already."

"Thanks! Love you Rei-chan! Bye!" Did I say...? Well I think it's pretty normal for friends to do that especially with Rei-chan. I admit she's getting tense every time I'm in a sweet mode with her. See you tomorrow Rei.

**  
Rei's POV**

I wanted to talk to you more. But my eyes…oh it's getting late.

"Promise we'll go school together tomorrow first?" Huh, didn't see that coming. Of course I'd love that.

Mina-chan and I were always been the best of friends. She's like my other half, well, it's like we love to share and do things together. But lately, I feel like she's closer than before. That was after the break up of her last boyfriend. She cried hard. I remember she came to the shrine late at night. I didn't know what to do, I just held her in my arms until her tears fade away. It broke my heart to see my best friend like that. That's why I told myself that I will not let this thing happen again.

"Err - Ok I promise, just sleep already!"

"Thanks! Love you Rei-chan! Bye!" What was that for Mina? Mina love's to do that, I think it's what she call 'sweet mode'. Now, I'm beet-red for sure.

**  
First Day of School**

**Rei's POV**

I think I'm a bit early for today's class. There were only a few people here. I believe I went to the right classroom. Mou, where is everybody?

_Then the door opens. _It's Amy and Makoto! Keep it cool Rei, keep it cool!

"Oh Rei! Hi!"

"Hi Amy!"

"You're quite early today Pyro. Did Mina set the alarm for you?" Pyro? They only call me that when I'm mad. Do I look grumpy again? Mina? Oh right! I wonder where Mina is.

"Oi Makoto -!" I blurted out.

"Amy-chan you're blushing too, just like Rei!"

Giggles."Mako-chan, save your teasing later. And besides it's our first day of school."

I wonder why they love teasing me. Good thing there's Amy for you.

"Alright, alright! Oi Rei, you should thank Amy-chan for having a beet-red face like you. Now, now, where are the twins?"

I suddenly felt two eyes on me, thinking I may have an idea where Usagi and especially Mina are. I also wanted to ask that too. Just when I'm about to leave the house this morning, my phone beeps. It was a message from Mina. _"Rei-chan, I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna be late. I'll see you in class. Love you." _

All of a sudden I heard rapid foot steps and… Mina?

"Oooof! Ha ha ha ha!" Oh it was not Mina, but still a familiar blond gasping for air. "Yay! I made it in time. I even had my breakfast!"

"Oi Odango! You still have bread crumbs on your face…"

"There is? Where? Where? Is it here?" Usagi immediately wipes the crumb off of her face. "Is it gone?"

"It's still on your nose! Nope, it's all over your face." I said as I laugh my heart out.

"Mako-chan, Amy-chan help! Rei-chan's being mean again." Usagi pleaded and pouts. Is it really necessary for the blondes to pout? I wonder. But I find it cute. No, Mina's cuter.

We're already seated. It's nearly the start of class and still…

Blaaaag!_ Door slams. _

"Err - Hi!"

**  
Minako's POV**

Great! It's the first the day of high school and I'm late. I must walk as fast as I can. No I'm already running!

"Haaa haaa haaa!" I'm running out of air. "C'mon, I' still have 5 more minutes. You can do it Mina, even if it's on the second floor -. Nooo!"

Blaaaag!_ Door slams. _

I'm exhausted! I didn't notice I slammed the classroom door. It was hard enough to catch everybody's attention.

"Err - Hi!" Is all I can say while giving everybody my V-signature pose. "Ha ha ha ha! I chuckled. Yay! I made it in time. I even had my breakfast!" I shouted as I wave my hands in victory. Huh? "Uhm, Mako-chan? Amy-chan? Is there something wrong?"

_Sweat drops._

"So you really are twins after all!" exclaimed Mako-chan. And Amy's giggling. Now, what did Usagi do?

"I never thought you'll be blurting the same lines as Odango. Oh I see you're being like her!" Rei smirked at me.

"That was too much Rei! I am not being like her. It's just I came late compare to you guys. Heh."

"Hey! That refusal sounds as if I'm a klutz? How mean! You see, I may have a fan club because of my admirable beauty."

I went to Usagi and gave her tap on her shoulder. "Go men Usagi. I didn't mean that." I looked at Rei, and winked, "It was actually Rei's fault. She's being mean to us - beautiful blondes, and forced me to say those things. I bet she'll even be our number one fan, right Reiko?"

Rei glared at me, and grins. "Oi! You blondes should start to – Oooof!"

This should keep you quiet. I felt Rei stiffened to my sudden act.

"Oi Mina, cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" Rei shouted. I notice she's blushing hard. Should I stop now? Nah! I never heard anyone died from blushing.

"Oi Mina, Pyro might die from blushing!" Mako-chan teasingly added.

"Baka! Mina, please…"

She's pleading already? It's so unusual of her to do that. Rei-chan was always keeping her pride.

"Hmmm…Did you say something Rei?" I teasingly said, with my arms still hugging her. I wanted to tease her more. I'm beginning to love the warm feeling. Until I notice Amy-chan giving me signals.

"I-heard-Sensei's-coming!" Amy said.

With that, I jumped from hugging Rei and run to my seat. Rei gave a loud sigh. Whew! I hope this should be a great school year.

**  
Next day**

"So do you guys have a club in mind?" Usagi urgently asks, wondering what club she should join. Apparently, Usagi may not have a talent in cooking, she's clumsy at sports, not so good in academics…and -.

"The Home economics club sounds nice." Mako said, answering Usagi's need.

"I thought the girls Basketball team was asking you out?" Mina curiously asks, remembering the incident yesterday when the girls Basketball club president directly gave Makoto an application form to join the club. She said that they are much willing to accept someone like Makoto even without doing a try-out audition.

"I turned them down a while ago. I guess love cooking more."

"I don't know if I can do that. How a bout you Amy-chan?" Usagi asks.

"I think I'll go with the biology club. The club offers several lectures and laboratory activities that I am excited about."

"That was, err, nice!" _That was Amy-chan alright. Too much for my brain to handle, I'll pass on that! I'd rather caught dead than entering that club. I guess I'll go with the cooking thing, that way, I can cook Mamo-chan's favorite !_

The girls were getting excited about their clubs as they walk by the halls of the building. During their middle-school days, they only spent their time after school studying at Rei's place or at the Crown's. Now, they are looking forward on their after school club activities. Biology and cooking was their choice. As for Mina, she thought she'll be joining the volleyball team until she notice a well-built building behind the west halls.

"Looks like a -" Mina silently thought.

"Mina?" whispered her friend who is walking by her side.

"Oh nothing Rei." Minako said as she took Rei's hand. "Something just caught my attention. So you'll be joining Archery?"

"Yes, all I need is to submit this application and I'm ok."

Rei is very confident about this. Ever since her child hood, she's been practicing archery. She has beaten top players from her middle school and with her outstanding skills, she can out beat even the high school players. She's only lost once to one girl opponent she barely remembers. As for Rei, it's as if she was flooded by emotions, and for a while she stopped playing. It was a sad feeling and yes she doesn't want to remember. But now she wanted forget it and try again, hoping to beat that old opponent if she catches her in coming fights.

"Hmm? You sound more excited than Usagi heh? How about you help me choose a perfect club for me, and I'll treat you at crowns after?"

"Oh su-sure! That's not a problem."

"Here we are." Amy was pertaining to the end of the hallway. "I'll be going east wing to submit my application to the Biology club. So you guys are - ?"

"I think I'll be going east too Amy, and so as Usagi." All their eyes were in Usagi who is now clinging herself with Makoto signaling that she wanted to join the cooking club too.

"How about you guys?" Amy is now pointing out Rei and Mina who were caught discussing whispering to each other.

"C'mon Amy, looks like those two have secrets and they are too busy holding their hands."

"Hey it's not like that guys." Rei immediately answered. "Anyway, the archery hall is in the west wing so-"

"Hmm, what is not like that Reiko?" Minako teasingly cut her off.

"Its not like…we're…we're…"

"Quit it Rei, we already understand. Have fun you guys!"

"Hey!" Rei shouted out.

The two walked through the halls. There was a loud crowd. Along halls stand every club representatives in the campus. They are very much eager to get new freshmen members, giving different acts, flyers, and amusing advertisements. Everyone's shouting.

"_Please join our club!"_

"_Here's Literature club, please sign!"_

"_It's a better club, please join!"_

"Here's a flyer for you, please join!" One of the student asked Minako.

"Thank you, I'll think about it though." answered Mina.

"Miss, you can just sign here." One shouted at Rei.

"No thank you!" Rei blurted.

"No!"

"No!"

To Minako's concern, Rei is getting annoyed.

"Rei?"

"Yes Minako?"

"I'm sorry I drag you into this."

"It's ok, it's just that…it's too loud in here. Everybody's shouting at the same time. They can just ask you nicely. Forget about it, do you already have anything in mind?"

"Yes. I saw this building, I think it's a theater or an auditorium or something." Mina looks for that building once more. "Look Rei, there it is. Can we go there Rei? Please."

"Alright just stop that pouting thingy."

When the two was about to turn their direction, Minako's hand felt an absence. It was when Rei bumps to somebody walking across her way.

**  
Rei's POV**

Those people are too annoying. They are forcing the poor freshmen to join their pitiful club. It's getting on my nerves. Mina please pick a club already.

"Rei?"

"Yes Minako?" I think Mina noticed.

"I'm sorry I drag you into this."

"It's ok, it's just that…it's too loud in here. Everybody's shouting at the same time. They can just ask you nicely. Forget about it, do you already have anything in mind?" _Please tell me you already have._

"Yes. I saw this building, I think it's a theater or an auditorium or something." Mina suddenly took glances outside the halls. "Look Rei, there it is." It was a fine building indeed. Mina was right. It looks like a theater and it's a few meters away from the archery hall. "Can we go there Rei? Please." Why is she pouting again?

"Alright just stop that pouting thingy."

We were about to turn our direction across the hall when I bumped to one of the students.

Uggh!

"Ouch! That hurts…"

I guess I was not looking, maybe it was my fault. I saw myself sitting on the floor with my things around me. I let go of Mina's hand and picked my things that I accidentally dropped on the floor. The other student is starting to get herself up. The student was mature of her age. I bet she's a third year. As she stood up, I notice her shining green eyes. It was beautiful and it matches her wavy hair. Her moves were as elegant as her face. Oops I couldn't stand up.

"Rei can you get up?" It was Mina. "I got your other things too." Mina helped me stood up. That was fast. And I almost forgot.

"Gomenasai!" and bow my head. "I'm sorry I was not looking."

"The bump surely surprised me and some of my papers were ripped off, but it's ok. I think I can handle things out. You're a freshman?"

"Hai!" I still answered with my head bowed. It's so embarrassing. I even made some damages. "Honto gomenasai!"

I felt a finger held my chin up and she's closing our distance. I feel my blood rushing over my face. I could not move. She was about to whisper me something until I felt Minako drag my left arm into hers. And the older student took back her hand instead, and grins.

Silence.

"Please you can stop bowing your head before I can't help myself. More blood might rush into your face. You might get more adorable. I notice you have a pair passionate eyes." the older student said to me. _Kami! Is she flirting with me?_

"Gomen, I didn't notice. You're her girlfriend, are you?" she said teasingly to Mina, looking at Mina and then me.

**  
Minako's POV**

I helped Rei stood up. The students along the hall were starting to gather up. The older students looks like to have great influence at school. Her maturity and elegance held her up more. And on the top of that she's really beautiful, more of like a model if you ask me.

"Hai! Honto gomenasai!" Poor Rei. It wouldn't happen if it's not because I pull her along.

My sympathized reactions was suddenly changed with shocked when I slowly saw the older student held Rei's chin up and draws her face towards Rei. _"What is she doing to Rei?" _I don't know what I felt then, but I'm sure felt my eyes widened and my stomach ache. My mind told me to do something. I can't let her be in a sweet mode with Rei-chan. _"But how can I-?"_ Her face is drawing closer. I felt my arms unconsciously drag Rei's arm into mine.

I'm surprised.

I notice the older student was stunned and took her hands off from Rei and stood firmly again. I don't know what is she thinking right now, but I somehow I feel relieved. Then she talks to Rei again.

"Please you can stop bowing your head before I can't help myself. More blood might rush into your face. You might get more adorable. I notice you have a pair passionate eyes." I took Rei-chan's arm even more close to me. There's no way she'll be flirting with my best friend. I notice she looked at me with those stunning green eyes.

"Gomen, I didn't notice. You're her girlfriend, are you?"

I felt Rei's concern eyes looking at me. Should I pretend I am to stop all this? What might Rei think? I felt myself loosen Rei-chan's arms. "I…I am nnn-."

Rei cut me off and bow her head again. "Gomen for all the trouble that we did! I am Hino Rei and I promise to pay you back. I am very much willing to give you a help for the papers that have been ripped!"

"Oh! I'm Kaoih Michiru. You sound so determined Rei. Is that ok with her?" _She's pushing Rei too much. And why is she being too familiar with Rei, calling by her first name. I must do something. I know!_

"Allow me to help too Kaioh-san, if it's not for me, this will not happen." I said.

"Why thank you. I thought it would be the best to have both your help, but it was only Rei who caused the damage. I don't want to be unfair with you –"

"Aino Minako"

"Arigatou. As I was saying, I don't want to be unfair with you Aino-san. Is that ok with you Rei?"

"Hai Kaioh-san! It was definitely my fault, and Mina is not involved of this mess."

Stupid Rei. I thought we'll be sharing things together that is why we went with the same school. I am starting get pissed off.

"Thank you Rei. You can start off by calling me by my first name. About the ripped papers, I'll prepare all the materials first and then I'll send you a message when everything's ready. Got it my Rei-chan?"

That Michiru Kaioh is getting on my nerves. I couldn't help but give her my death glares.

"Oh! Bye Aino-san" She calmly said. "I hope to see you again next time." Kaoih-san winks at me and left.

Rei and I were both left in silence.

"Uhmm, lets go check out the building you wanted to see? The archery hall is also a few meters away." I didn't say any word. Then Rei took my hand. Rei's hand was warm, it sends me comfort. "Let's go Mina?"

It took several minutes to reach that building. It was a theater. I took an application, and signed as a new member of the drama club. Then we went to the archery hall to submit Rei's application form but there seems to be a problem.

"Mina I can't find my application form."

"I am very sure I took all your things."

"I guess I have to ask for a new application. Wait here Mina, I'll be signing my form in there."

"Ok." is the only thing I said. I stayed silent for while. What's a matter with me? It's not like we have this argument or something. It's just that it felt different when Kaioh-san was giving sweet thoughts at Rei. I felt fear, I might loose her. I felt pain. I don't want others to do familiar things with Rei. I felt…_I am jealous. _Twitch! But why? We're not like -. We are both girls, and I think Rei doesn't approve of this. Is she not?

"Mina? You're crying? Did – Did I do something wrong?"

I didn't notice her coming. Why am I crying? I am lost for words.

"Rei!" I suddenly jumped to Rei and hugged her. I just needed her comfort. I just needed her. If only I can stop time.

"Uhm…Mina…its-its too tight, I can't breeeeath."

"I'm sorry Rei. I'm sorry! It's just that…"

"It's ok Mina." She pauses and then, "I'm sorry about the incident earlier ago. I know its still bothering you and you somehow felt guilty about what happened. But I assure you that everything's ok. I also don't want to drag you up on the damage that I caused to Kaioh, I mean Michiru. And it's easy; I'll just be fixing some papers you know. Smile for me please?"

Oh Rei. If it's not for you, I probably freaked out. But…

"You're pouting at me again. Come on Mina."

But insist the pouting thing hoping for Rei to comfort me more. I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulder. She's closing our distance. Could it be that? I closed my eyes, anticipating her lips on mine.

Gasp! I didn't expect it…not on my lips…But I thought…I felt my eyes widened.

"Geez Rei!" I shouted.

"Whaaat?"

"For you to kiss me on my forehead. Oh! I'm not that old?" And I thought of the best excuse that I could make. I hid my face at the same time, I feel like I'm blushing.

"I-I-I didn't mean…Oh Mina. Let's hit some ice cream at the crowns, _just the two of us,_ what do you say?"

_Just the two of us, she said._

"Can I say no to you Rei-chan? And besides, I did ask for that in the first place."

The sun is almost setting up. Rei and I went to the crowns. We caught up with everybody there. After that, we went straight home and straight to my bed. I still didn't exactly figure what I feel. I felt it strange though. Rei have been my best friend for years. I didn't get jealous when she had suitors before. Why now? Is it because she got herself a possible female admirer? Does it mean that…_Rei-chan dai suki._

**  
Authors Note:**

My first fanfic. Please do comment and review. _Next chapter?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I do not own Sailor moon and all of its characters, I'm just a fan. Arigatou! Please enjoy reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It's definitely a new day and the sun is about to rise. Most students at this very hour are still on their slumber, except for one certain emerald eyed girl. After the incident yesterday, Michiru is on her way for an early school paper duty, or else, she'll have to explain her Sensei about the incident, which is the last thing she would do. She couldn't allow a single happening would ruin her commitment with the school papers she promised to her Sensei. Still, she considers that most students have already spread silly gossips about the 'bump-incident'. '_It's so stressful'_, she thought.

Michiru was about to finish her reports when something caught her attention. "What's this...Rei?"

**Chapter 2:  
**

"MIIIINNNA! Move quickly or we're gonna be late!"

A certain voice echoed along the streets, yet, early in the morning. Rei waited for about a couple of more minutes at the front gate of Minako's house. The two promised to go together at school since they became classmates. And according to Minako, this is the best way to avoid being late in class.

"Alright already! Jeez Rei, we're not that late." Minako rapidly open their front door and runs towards her friend. "And please, don't shout my name. You're embarrassing me in front of my mother." Minako pouted after her statement.

"If you used to wake up early then I will stop shouting your na-…Oh! Ohayo Mrs. Aino. We'll be going now." greeted Rei, as she saw Minako's mother who peeked at both them from the front door of their house and waving her hand good bye.

"Ne Rei-chan…" Minako started the conversation as they walk along the streets.

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou for your company yesterday."

"What are friends for Mina? And I'll be more than happy to do that again for you." Rei said as she winks at Mina, and giving Mina her own V-pose version.

"Huh? I see you're learning Rei. You're getting good at that." Mina answered as she tagged Rei's arms into hers.

"Wha-? Good at what?"

"At that! I know that you're beautiful, lovable and everything but I didn't know you're sweet." Mina stares at Rei's face and pinched her left cheek. "No, I think you're getting more adorable."

"Oi!" is what Rei could give as her response. _My stomach's aching again, _Rei thought. "You meanie that hurts…" she said as she comfort her left cheek and followed, "…You know I'm just being honest. A miko could not lie."

'_I know, that's why I like you Rei.' _Minako thought in her mind. "But I can't…"

"You were saying something Mina, gomen I didn't heard it clearly."

Mina obviously didn't notice that some words in her mind slip her mouth. Good thing the street cars are loud enough and she only made unnoticeable whispers.

"Did I?" _'Oh great Minako, now what?!'_

"You're spacing out again Mina."

"Oh yeah, I said I wish I can be like you, being so courageously honest every time."

Rei stopped walking as if something pops into her mind and said, "You're hiding something from me, aren't you, A-i-no Mi-na-ko?"

Sweat drops. Gulp.

"No! No! Not at all! It was just a thought, you know. Ahehehe!" Minako is now praying that Rei would accept her palpable excuse. Knowing Rei, she will not let any arguments pass, no matter how big or small the case is. _'Please, please, let it pass Rei. Let it pass. Why does she have to have that psychic thingy...? One more straight answer from her and I'm dead.''_

Rei is very much aware that Minako is hiding something. But she decided to let that excuse pass today. "Just a thought. Ok then accepted!"

Jaw drops! To Minako's surprise, she was left hanging at some point after hearing Rei's reply. _'Rei let it pass that easily? Why?'_ Upon noticing, Rei then drags Minako into walking again.

"Don't ask me why Mina or I will not stop bugging you about it. Let's just hurry."

The two was almost at the front gate of the school after a 15-minute walk when they heard a group of male admirers cooing at them. Since that incident when Rei bumped Michiru at the west halls, the two best friends became popular with the upperclassmen at school. Their names were spread among the halls of the academy.

"Ohayo Rei-sama! Princess Venus!" the boys greeted the two.

Rei just ignored them, but Minako,

"Ohayo everyone!" she answers and winks at them. The boys are now shouting their hearts out as the two girls passed.

"Aino-san please date me! Onegai desu!" one of the boys boldly shouted.

To Rei's shock, Minako stops walking and turns her back. She wanted to forcedly drag Minako away when…

"Sorry boys, you see, I'm already dating somebody." Minako teasingly said.

"You are?!" Rei and the guy blurted at the same time.

"Yes I am. So if you will excuse us, we have classes to attend." Minako said as she gave them her sweetest smile.

The girls could only hear them say, _'What a lucky guy!'. _As for Rei she still couldn't believe every single word that Minako said. _'I am so surprised. She didn't tell me one thing. Maybe that is what Mina is hiding from me all this time. But why would she hide it from me? That should explain why she's always spacing out…' _Rei thought.

"Ne Rei, you should at least say 'good day' to them, you're so mean."

"What do you want me to do, flirt with them too?"

"Hey, nobody said about flirting. Greetings are enough though, besides they are our admirers. Like Usagi said, we might have some fans, and we are lucky enough we have plenty." _Giggles!_

"What are you giggling about?"

"Well they call me princess."

"Give me a break Mina!" she smirked. Rei is still uneasy, and she really wanted to know everything. _'Maybe now isn't the right time to ask.'_

Their conversation ends when they reach their classrooms. The two then went on their respective seats as they hear the sound of the school clock signaling the start of class. Together with Amy, Makoto, and Usagi, Rei and Mina took their notes as they saw their teacher approaching.

"Today's topic is art. I want each and every one of you to draw something over your imagination."

The teacher almost heard everybody complaining about the matter.

"Listen!" The whole class silenced after hearing their teacher. "To be fair, all of you will only be using one theme – love."

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!" the teacher heard the girls giggling.

"The key here is that your masterpiece, no matter _what or who_ it was, should best represent your own definition of 'love'. Alright, looks like its clear to everybody. You may now proceed on your activity."

"Man! Our sensei's a lovey-dovey." Makoto said to Amy who is seated in front of her.

The five of them were seated all together since their home room teacher was not very strict with seating arrangements. Makoto is seating at the last row, corner left of the classroom, just beside the window. Amy is seated in front of Makoto. Beside Amy is Usagi. At Usagi's back is Minako, who is seated between Makoto on the left and Rei on the right.

"She's more like in love Mako-chan." Amy added.

"Love? What is love for me? Let me see, an idol, career, or - "

"I thought you were the Venus princess Minako." Rei grins.

"Of course I am! I'm just clearing my thoughts." Minako answered and noticed the silent Usagi who's starting to make some sketches. "What is that Usagi?" Minako curiously asked as she peeks at Usagi's work.

"You meanie, it's not a _what_, it's _a who_."

"A _who?_"

"Silly! Of course Mina, love for me is Mamo-chan!"

"Oh! That's great. Err- You should at least align the eyes or something or it might look like a _what_…"

**Minako's POV**

I turn to see everybody starts to draw something. But every single word that Usagi said is bothering me, '_…love for me is Mamo-chan!'_. Somehow Usagi clearly defines her _love_. _How about me?_ I turn to my left and look at the windows. The sky is clear and sun shines like no other,_ I love it. _I remember the popularity that I have since_, I love it. _Somehow it was all not really the love I know, not the love I felt. _The love I felt? _Gasp! I turn my head to my right and saw Rei. _Love?_ Rei is now busy doing her art work. I didn't notice what it is, because I'm too captivated on looking at her alone. '_Rei-chan dai suki.' _that was my last thoughts before I slept. Those words are…

"Stop that…"

"Hmm?"

"Oi M-i-n-a…"

"Re-Rei?" I am not aware that Rei was already talking to me. She was talking to me and does her sketches at the same time.

"I said stop…" I heard Rei asking me to stop again.

"Stop what?"

"Your stares are killing me you know."

"What are you talking about, I did not!"

I saw Rei raise one of her eye brow, and looks at my drawing. I quickly hid it with my hand. I knew Rei sneak a quick look on my sketch, but good thing, she didn't made any follow up comment. Instead, she quickly went on her drawing once more. _What's wrong? Is my sketch that bad?_ I slowly move my hands, and turn to see my drawing and I almost freaked out! I absolutely made an outline of Rei-chan's image. And Rei somehow saw something. Aah my head's boiling and it's steaming out. _What should I do?_

That's when I decided to…

**Third Person's POV**

"Alright everyone, pass your masterpieces in front and let me check it."

There was an immense silence in the classroom. Everybody's waiting for the results until…

"Mizuno-san, Kino-san, Aino-san, and Hino-san, please rise." the teacher demanded. "Please explain your drawings!"

"I don't see anything wrong with my masterpiece. It clearly defines my l-o-v-e." Minako answered strongly, and winks at Rei who is blushing madly and giving her an anxious look.

"No Mina…" Rei nervously whispered.

"Gomenasai Sensei!" blurted Amy, "but, I agree with Minako."

"Tell us the problem sensei." Makoto asked.

"Okay then, everyone will judge your drawings!"

"Nooooooo! please don't!" Rei shouted.

Everyone in class stared at Rei. Rei was about to go in front on the teacher's desk until she felt two hands stopping her on her arms.

"Rei it's Ok."

"But Mina, its kinda embarrassing you know…"

"Trust me on this Rei, onegai?"

Rei gives in. Their sensei posts their drawing on the board and…

_Haaaaa?! _as the class reacted.

"Yes they are all the same. The four of you drew the same subjects. Care to explain?"

The four looked at each other and smile.

"It was friendship sensei!" Usagi said.

"Hai! Usagi-chan is right. One of the things that we value the most is our friendship." Amy confirmed. The three just gave a nod. Their drawings were the sketches of themselves – Usagi, Amy, Makoto, Minako, and Rei.

Mina chuckles as she saw Rei's relieved reaction. In the end, Mina decided to add her three more friends. None of them knew that they were thinking of the same thing – loving their friendship, or who knows what they are thinking, it might be even more like Mina.

"Uhm sensei, can we see Usagi-chan's work too? We are wondering how her sketch differs from us." Makoto pleaded.

"Here, see Usagi's work?"

It was almost the same except for…

"I included Mamo-chan!!"

The teacher ended their art class. It was an exhausting day. As for Usagi who whines at every home activity their teachers are giving them. At last they reach the last subject for the day.

"That's all for today's lesson. I'm expecting everybody to submit their assignments tomorrow." that was the last statement their teacher said to end the afternoon class. She was about to leave when…

"Not another assignment!" blurted Usagi. To Usagi's horror, her Sensei heard every single word she said, and was about to turn her back.

"Before I forget, I will be assigning somebody to report her assignment in front of the class. And that would be you, Tsukino Usagi-san. I'll be expecting that your assignment will be as good as your predicament." The teacher then took her leave, sending Usagi in awe.

The other girls rushed to Usagi's seat. "Usagi?" they said. There's still no response. It's as if Usagi has seen a ghost, or even worse.

'_If only I can be as intelligent as Amy-chan, then it would be a piece of cake'_, Usagi thought to herself. _'Help?...I thought I heard help?'…_

"Help? Amy-chan, help me! Onegai desu" Usagi cried out.

"Of course!" Amy-chan gave her assuring smile.

"I propose a study session at Rei's place!" Makoto suggested. "Is that ok Rei?"

"We cannot leave our princess right?" Rei affirmatively said. "You're coming too right, Mina?"

_No answer._

"Mina?" Rei repeatedly asked with a worried voice.

"Huh? I'm sorry Rei, you were saying?"

Rei remembers Mina's declaration of dating somebody. _'She's spacing out again.'_

"We are planning to study at my place, and I am wondering if you're coming."

"Of course I am!" Minako said immediately, "Well, that is if you promise me that you'll be my personal tutor". Minako teasingly added as she winks at Rei without minding their friends around.

"I guess you're back at your normal self again. Okaeri! Welcome back!" Rei sarcastically said.

"Oh, I did?? Give me a hug then."

"A hug?! And that is for? Quit your games Mina." Rei could hear Usagi, Amy and Makoto giggling on Minako's act. _'Mina you meanie!',_ Rei thought to herself.

"That is for welcoming me back, as you said." Minako proudly said. "Or did I mistakenly understand?" Minako added looking directly in Rei's lilac eyes.

"C'mon Pyro, give the girl a hug already." Makoto said laughing at Rei who has now made a beet red face.

The girls knew Rei will not fall with one of Minako's teasing. But to their surprise, Rei slowly stretched her arms and was about to move closer when one of their classmate's shouted out Rei's name.

**Minako's POV**

I was again stiffened by Rei's surprising act. Somehow I'm missing the warmth emotion I felt yesterday when she kissed me, though it was only on my forehead. Kami! Rei is now stretching her arms. I can see Amy-chan's blushing from here. And even Usagi widened her eyes that match Mokoto's.

"Hino-san!"

_What's that? _

I didn't feel her all of a sudden. That is when I notice Rei immediately took her arms to rest on her sides. Then I saw one of my classmates approaching us and said, "Kaichou's looking for you Hino-san." She points out the front door of the class room.

"Oi Pyro did you do something against the school law?" Makoto asked.

"Of course not! Jeez!"

Why would the student council president be searching for Rei at this very moment? Each one of us gazes at the door and saw…

_No, not again!  
_

**Third Person's POV**

"Kai…Err- Michiru?!" Rei shockingly said.

"Kaichou-san?!" Usagi, Amy and Makoto said, as they looked at Rei who is being familiar with their Kaichou. "Rei how did you-?" They are shocked as well. Well, for the most popular and beautiful senpai to be asking for Rei, they thought.

"Hi Rei! It's been a while!" Michiru said, giving her sweetest smile. Now everyone's staring at them. Rei could hear her classmates and some fan girls mumble upon hearing Michiru's teasing words.

"_Calling by her first name?"_

"_Who is this Rei?!" _

"_Why is she being familiar with Kaioh-sama?" _Rei could hear those words from her back. She was trying so hard to hold those glares as she's being annoyed by the muttering background.

"Ka-Kaoih-san?!!"

Michiru heard a familiar voice. "Aino-san? Why, thank you for your warm welcome!" Michiru mockingly said.

"Hmp!" is the only thing she could say. _'As if I want to do that Kaoih-san'_, Minako thought.

"So", Mina said as she walks in front of Rei and leaving the other three girls at the back, and she's now facing Michiru. "What do you want with Rei?" Mina demandingly asked, acting as if she was Rei's grandmother, which surprised Rei.

The three girls at the back are now staring at the scene.

"Oooh! That was a bold move Mina!" Makoto told Amy.

"Hey Mako-chan, isn't Mina's talking to the school's Kaichou? Why does it does sound like bullying, ne?" Usagi curiously asked.

_Chuckles. _

"It's kinda obvious Usagi-chan." Amy said and blushes.

"Obvious? Tell me, tell me!"

"It's not for a child like you Usagi." Makoto grins. "Somehow our lady Venus found her match."

"Mou! You guys are so unfair! C'mon share it with me…"

Leaving the other girls behind, Mina is now waiting for Michiru's reply. _'What is it you really want?'_

Michiru look intently at those lilac eyes. "I'm here to give Rei something." Michiru answered Mina without leaving Rei's eyes and smiles. Michiru stayed as calm as her usual self and answered Minako with grace. This is one of the best qualities that Michiru have. Besides her brain and beauty, she has the skills to elegantly overcome even the toughest situations.

Minako was caught in awe. She was expecting Michiru would discuss the paper works that Rei had voluntarily accepted.

"And that is?" Minako stretch one of her eyebrow, showing much interest on what Kaichou might give Rei.

"Hmm?" Michiru grins, still not taking away her look at Rei.

Rei's attention was caught and walks toward Michiru. "What is it that you want to give me?" Rei answered back, as if she was hypnotized by those emerald eyes to answer.

"I really wanted to talk to you alone Rei, but I guess I can't help it." Michiru looks at Minako, and added, "I just want to give you this." Michiru took a piece of paper from her bag and hand it Rei.

"This is…where did you-? I thought I lost it yesterday."

"What's that? Let me see Rei!" Minako peeked on the piece of paper that Rei was holding. "It's your application for the Archery club!"

"I found it on my things." Michiru took Rei's hand. _'It was warm.' _"Gomenasai Rei." Michiru didn't want to let go of that hand, and unnoticeably squeezes it.

'_Gulp!_' "Tha-That's ok Michiru." Rei stammered. "Your grip…you can let go…" Michiru made a sudden blush and let go her hand. And Minako saw everything clearly.

"However, did you still enter the Archery club?" asked Michiru. "I can let you enter the Student council if you want? You see, I cannot bear to see my dear Rei-chan alone without any club participation." Michiru turn to look at Minako.

"Hai! Rei-chan did enter the Archery club Kaichou." Minako swayed her right forefinger, "You can keep your proposal with you." Minako smirked at Michiru.

"Err- it's like what Minako said. Arigatou, it took your time for bringing this." Rei thankfully said. "I know Kaichous like you are busy all along."

Michiru rapidly leans towards Rei's right ear and whispers something. Minako could not do something. That was too fast. She only noticed Rei's reaction upon hearing what Michiru whispered. Rei stiffened with the sudden action and blood rushes over her face.

"Meet me next week at the Student Council office after school hours. I will need your assistance for some school documents to make up for the ones that have been ripped off. Got it Rei?"

Rei could only nod her head repeatedly.

"Good girl, I'll see you then." Michiru turns her back and adds, "I learned you've got some skills at archery, the club president will be very pleased." She waves her hand and walks off.

After the scene, fan girls and fan boys who have gathered around followed Kaichou as she walks away their classroom. Usagi and Amy then approached Rei at the front door who's still in her shocked moment.

"Rei-chan?"

"Usagi? Amy?"

"Rei, we'll be reporting at our clubs first. We'll just catch up on the shrine later."

"That's ok Amy. Where's Mina anyway?"

Without Rei noticing, Mina suddenly went to her desk and fixed her things.

"Mina dai jou bu?" asked Makoto.

"Hai Mako-chan" Mina answered and giving Makoto the best smile she could do, which is not very effective at that very moment. Makoto pats Minako's shoulder signaling her that everything would be ok.

"Tell her, or someone might take her away from you." Makoto murmurs as she passed Minako and went to the other three girls at the front door.

_Snapped! _

Minako twitched at Makoto's words. _Does Makoto knew what I'm feeling about Rei all along?_

"Oi Pyro, you lucky girl!" Makoto said as she paddles Rei's head.

"I don't understand Mako, and please cut it out!"

"Grumpy! Jeez! I didn't know you're that dense, or maybe, you're just acting like innocent? Heh!" Makoto saw Rei's death glares that shut her off, probably noticing Minako's approach. "I'm just kidding! Anyways, we'll see guys at your place, ok? Ja ne."

"Ok, we'll see you guys!"

The two girls walk home. There was silence until Rei decided to break it.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

Minako felt that her declaration somehow affects Rei. _'Should I tell her the truth?' _Then Minako remembers Makoto's exact words, _"Tell her, or someone might take her away from you."_ Maybe it's worth a try, she thought. With all that's happening between her and Michiru, Minako thought that she might need to do something.

"Guy? Oh you still remember! I think I smell jealousy, ne?"

"Jealous? I am not!" Rei said as she crosses her arms across her chest. She turns her head so Minako could not see her blushing. "It's just that…you didn't tell me anything...I wanted to know if you really deserve that guy."

"How should I say it? Uhm, well she's like; she didn't know were dating at all. I'm on the 'like' stage of the relationship, you know."

"You mean you just like this guy and this guy didn't know you like him? Is this what you mean when you said to me that you wish you can be like me, being so courageously honest?"

"Kind of. It's kinda complicated." Minako shyly said. "I wanted to make a correction though, I thought I said _she_."

"Oh yeah, ok so you like her and she didn't know -…Wait! Did I hear you say…?"

"Hai! Hai!" Minako timidly said, not looking at Rei.

"Now it's getting more complicated. I didn't know you were into…_girls_?"

"I didn't know either, it was funny though. But I think I really I like her…So do you despise me?" Minako sweetly asked.

"No, I mean, I think its still love, you know. So who's the lucky, err, girl?"

"I don't need to give names. You perfectly know her."

Rei felt her butterflies flew on her stomach once again. 'What a lucky girl', she thought, as she sounded like the group of boys at the school's front gate that Minako rejected. _'I perfectly know her?'._ Somehow I felt I wanted to be that girl. Minako…

**Authors note:**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please send me your review.

Here are some lines for the next chapter, though I'm still working on it:

"Rei…you're such a tease" whispered Minako. _'I could not take it anymore. Gomenasai Rei-chan.' _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I always wish I did, I do not own any Sailor moon characters. This chapter is all about Minako and Rei's feeling. Please enjoy reading.

* * *

**  
Hikawa Shrine**

"Grandpa? I thought he'll be preparing dinner this afternoon. Jeez." Rei smirked as she walks towards her room, dragging along Minako. "You can put your things here" Rei said as she points the corner area of her room. "Gomen Mina, it seems like Grandpa has not come back yet. Help me prepare our dinner?"

Minako noticed Rei's room. _'Things haven't changed much.' _she thought. Rei's room was very neat and tidy. And she is still keeping her manga and book collections from which Usagi and Amy was very fond of.

"Hai!"

The two went to the kitchen leaving their things at Rei's room. Both of them walked silently without any word coming out of their mouth. But deep inside, their minds are shouting every single word their hearts would want to tell each other. Still…silence…

"Ne Rei-chan?" Minako probably couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to get things straight, knowing not just somebody but Michiru, might be her rival. _'Of all people, why must she the school's student council president? With such beauty and power…'_ Now that she knew that Rei has somehow accepted her with liking a girl, next step is to understand how Rei feels towards Michiru and her.

"Hmm?" Rei asked innocently, probably not sure of what Mina might ask.

"Did you notice?" Minako shyly asked. With Rei's outstanding intuition, she definitely recognized it – Michiru's obvious feelings, Minako thought.

"No, I-I still don't. You see, I'm still trying to figure that out. I still have no idea, unless you're pertaining to one of our friends? You said that I perfectly know her. Among us, the next person I'm closest after you is Usagi?" Rei innocently asked. She hid her tensing muscles and blushing face. "You-you don't mean you like U-Usagi? I-I mean, she is with Mamoru."

Minako is very much surprised. She wanted to laugh, but instead she was shocked. _'What is she saying? I am not talking about that. Did I confuse Rei so much? She is so easy to read today. Rei sounded like 'Please tell me you don't like her_. _And for a psychic-miko like her, she's way too dense…yet adorable!'  
_

**Rei's POV**

Mina look stunned. Bulls eye, so it's Usagi. No wonder she did not tell me anything. But why Usagi? Somehow I felt sad.

"I see…gomenasai if I sound rude. I will it keep a secret, don't you worry. But please reconsider it; Usagi is…already in a serious relationship with Mamoru, we all know that. I don't think…I don't think she can… love you back…" I somehow felt my voice tone changed from being strong to croaky, I almost cry…but I still wanted Minako to hear this, "...I-It hurts me to see you cry...again."

"B-b-but Rei, I-I didn't…" I notice Mina's panic face, and she's blushing profusely.

"No, it's ok Mina. Y-You don't have to deny it. See, it's written all over your face. Please stop hiding it from me. It's getting too annoying."

"Whaaa-? Rei I think you are over reacting."

"I am not! Why should I?!"

"Please calm down…" Minako pauses for a minute. "Listen Rei, I am pertaining to Kaioh Michiru-san."

"Uso! No way!" I flinched from where I stood and my eyes widened at her statement. "Y-you like Michiru?!" I surprisingly said. But I always felt they are not in good terms, unless that is Minako's way of showing her likes to Michiru.

Sweat drops. "Michiru?! I-do-not-like-her!!! Jeez!"

She's emphasizing the dislike thing too much, "Oi!"

"Ok let me get this straight, did you notice Michiru-san?"

"How about her?" I asked and followed, "Aino Minako, don't you dare try changing the subject." I defensively said. Somehow I get what she means but I just don't know how tell her.

"That-That-…Rei, I think Kaichou likes you so much."

**  
Third person's POV**

Minako look intently at Rei's lavender eyes.

_Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki._

Rei does notice. In fact, she is very much aware of Michiru's actions. However she could not do anything. Every time Michiru's around, she's getting weak. She could not say no. She felt like Michiru could manipulate her easily. Of course she could never tell that to Minako who seem very annoyed at Kaichou. _Why is she annoyed anyway?_ Rei must have thought to herself. _Where's my psychic powers when I need it badly. Gulp!_

"Sh-She does? Well of course she does. I still owe her something, like –"

Minako cuts her off. "It's more like an attraction Rei. Jeez! Why are you acting like you're so dense?!?" Her words are stronger than before, putting Rei in fear.

_There was silence._

"I-I-I guess I-"

"Ne Rei-chan, can tell your best friend anything?"

"O-Of course Mina."

"I'm just wondering what Kaichou told you that made you blushed? More like whisper?"

"We'll it's nothing Mina…I think she's just making fun of me."

"If it's nothing, why don't you tell me?"

**_Flash back_**

"_Err- it's like what Minako said. Arigatou, it took your time for bringing this." Rei thankfully said. "I know Kaichous like you are busy all along."_

_Michiru rapidly leans towards Rei's right ear and whispers, "I wouldn't mind if it was for you Rei. Gomenasai, I couldn't let your girl-friend hear this."_

_**End of Flash back**  
_

"She only told me that she wouldn't mind bringing my application form…well, I mean that's It., that's what she said. I'm just a little embarrass, you know? I guess you were right about-" Rei definitely doesn't want anymore arguments with Mina. Mina will absolutely get irritated if she heard it. It can't be helped then, she thought.

"And…? Hino Rei, you don't sound like a Miko right now. You are not very much convincing." Mina said as she moves her face closer to Rei and looked intently at the lavender eyes.

"Huh?" _Gulp. 'A miko could not lie'. _"Alright you win! It's just that she doesn't want you to hear it. Maybe she is just shy to tell that to me in front of many people or something…"

"Shy? She's obviously hitting on you Rei!" Mina cried out, "...she really does like you…" as she whispers the last words to herself and nervously hid her face. _'I think I'm gonna cry'._

"Mina? Calm down I-I,"

Rei noticed Minako's frowned face. _'She was about to cry. What should I do?' _Rei then raises her right hand to touch Minako's face. She rubs Mina's left cheek to sooth her sadness, which is very effective according to Rei.

"Mina, onegai…look at me. It's not like I wanted it…I mean…"

Minako turn herself to look at Rei again. Her cerulean eyes are now locked on Rei's lavender eyes. "Then what is it that you wanted Rei?" A tear fell from her eye that flows to her cheek to Rei's hand.

"What I want?" Rei's hand still touches Mina's face, and she's closing their distance. Each one of them is now captivated by the urge of wanting each other. But as for Rei who is still unaware of her feelings, "I am not sure myself Mina…I just-I just don't want to see you like that. I definitely don't." Rei is closing their distance even more, with their noses almost touching and she closes her eyes. "Onegai Mina…It hurts me more to see you like that." Rei whispered.

Minako could feel the heat that Rei has brought her. At that moment, she again remembers Makoto's exact words, _"Tell her, or someone might take her away from you."_ Those thoughts are bugging her so much that she could not think straight.

"Rei…you're such a tease" whispered Minako. _'I could not take it anymore. Gomenasai Rei-chan.' _

"What did you s-"

Minako closes their distance with a kiss on their lips. She could feel Rei's arms dropped at her action.

**  
Rei's POV**

She is kissing me. I can feel my tensing body. But, Mina's lips are so soft and tastes sweet.

Lately, Mina had not been that cheerful. I'm beginning to think that something's bothering her so much. Could it be the quarrel between her and Michiru...If I thought about it correctly, it may seem that she's jealous of Michiru. Would it be possible? _'I don't have to give names. You perfectly know her.' _Then this kiss means I am the…

With all those thoughts in my mind, I felt my body relaxed on Minako's kiss, and I started to kiss her back. I came back to my senses when I felt Mina withdraw her kiss. I slowly opened my eyes and notice those azure eyes of hers. I can feel all of my blood rushing on my face, as well as Minas'. I am loss for words.

**  
Third Person's POV**

Mina widens her eyes and shockingly shutting her lips with her hand. She finally comes back to reality and realizes what she did. _'I couldn't control myself, I kissed her.'_

"Gomenasai Rei!" Mina runs off the kitchen and heads toward Rei's room.

"Wait Mina, let me say this first-…Mina! " Rei shouted as she was left standing. _'I don't understand…Why are you running away? I'm feeling uneasy all of a sudden…Let me understand Mina…' _Rei rushed and went to her room, and…

"Mina! Let us-" Rei shouted as she slides the door. She froze. "Oh! I didn't know you guys are already…I thought you guys are-"

"-gonna be late?" Makoto finished Rei's thought. "Yes we thought about that too, luckily the club meetings are cancelled today."

"Senpai told us that club presidents were having a meeting with Kaichou. I think it's about the coming event next month." Amy added.

Rei was surprised to see the three sitting on her room. She found Mina sitting at the floor mat beside Usagi. At that moment, she wanted to run towards Minako and hug her but…

"So why are you in a rush anyway?" Makoto asked. "We thought you and Mina had a fight or something."

"You better not be" Usagi followed.

"Besides we still have a lot of study to do."

_Grooowl! _"But can we have something to eat first? Onegai?" Usagi pleaded as she noticed her stomach growls.

"Yeah let us try the onion rings you two prepared. It must be delicious; Mina looks like she had shed a lot of tears because of that. Right Mina?"

"Err – yes Mako, but Rei here, accidentally burnt everything." '_I'm sorry Rei, but I cannot let anybody find out, not now. Please bear with me.'_

"What?" Rei shouted. _'Mina you meanie, you kissed me, left me out there, and here, you made a story only to blame me. _"Err – yes, that is what I have to explain to you guys. Gomenasai!"

"No wonder you were in a rush."

"Now I know it's not only me who needed some cooking lessons from Mako-chan!" Usagi shouted, but somehow felt some chills. "Rei-chan, please stop looking at me like that, I am only telling the truth". Rei pinched Usagi's cheek and gave everybody a good laugh.

"It can't be helped then; maybe we can have some delivery?" Ami suggested.

"Yipeee! let's have some pizza!"

During the study sessions, Rei could only send glances to Minako but the girl acts as if somehow she didn't even notice. Rei sat beside Usagi, making Usagi a huge block between the two.

"What is it Rei-chan?" Usagi innocently asked Rei. The question brought Rei into a shock as she thought of her obvious actions. To her horror, Usagi seemed to catch everybody's attention and they are all looking at them. By some means, Usagi become aware of Rei's short glances but she was not very sure if it's for her or maybe to Mina. Usagi continues, "I notice you are making glance– ugghh!"

Rei could not do anything but to shut Usagi's mouth with her hand. _'No, this is getting more stupid!'_ Rei is now blushing madly. "I, I…I'm sorry Usagi"

"Mou Rei-chan, that was mean!"

"You alright Rei?" Amy-chan anxiously asked. "You looked tense?"

Minako could only stare at Rei. She wanted to help her out but she could not do anything right now. She could not tell everybody that it was because of her, that she kissed her and left her at the kitchen, and that she loved Rei all along. _'Rei-chan you dummy! Don't make it too obvious, you're causing much trouble for both of us.'_

"Indeed she is! Rei is definitely not alright!" Minako and Rei were horrified at Makoto's declaration. Minako knew of all people, it was Makoto who has the idea of her likings with Rei. And now she is praying to God that Makoto will not slip anything or say something about the obvious happenings between them. _'Onegai Kami!' _Doki. Doki. Doki. "Look at Rei's papers; she was not even finish on the first set of her assignments!", Makoto added.

And Makoto was right. Rei's papers were almost blank. Minako somehow felt guilty. _'I guess I worried you much. Gomen Rei.' _

"Rei-chan I can help you with that. Come sit here beside me. Gomen Usagi, could you move a little?" Minako stated.

"Sure thing Mina-chan"

"I guess so." Rei said as stood silently, switching seats with Usagi. "Arigatou Mina, looks like I'll be needing your help on this essays." she said with a flushed face.

"Not a problem Rei, you know you can ask my help from the beginning." Minako said without looking at Rei.

"Amy-chan, please help me with this too!" Usagi pleaded Amy.

**  
Minako's POV**

This is something that I must do; besides it's my fault why Rei is acting weird. But I could not look on her eyes. My heart is thumping so fast it hurts, it's hard to breathe.

"Err- we can start on this novel…let's see your English." I can see that Rei focused on what I am saying. Her stares were on the words I'm pointing at from her created novel. I can feel she's also hesitant to look at me. "Oh you must make this part better, and-". I was cut off when Rei secretly held my left hand, which was resting on my lap. To mention, her gazes were still on the novel acting as if nothing happens. I immediately checked everybody to see if they saw Rei's movement, and to my relief, none of them notice. They were all busy helping out Usagi-chan. I did my best to control my nerves and I whispered without looking at her eyes, "Rei-chan what are you doing?"

"I am sorry. Please Mina; let me do this for a while."

I know I am weak when it comes to her. I simply nod but can feel my blood rushed over my face. Her hands are nice to touch, it was warm, even Kaichou was captured by it.

"Err- let us focus on your novel please"

**  
Third person's POV**

After about an hour or two, the girls are done with the tasks they needed to do. Usagi surprisingly finish her assignments on time. And Rei, thanks to Minako's _'helping hand'_.

_Knock! Knock!_

Rei let go of Minako's hand and stood up. "Who might…? Is it you Grandpa? Come in please."

"My dear Rei, Oh, we have some visitors."

"Ojiisan konban wa!" as they greeted Rei's grandfather a pleasant evening.

"Konban wa! It's raining hard outside. You kids might want to spend another hour to wait for the rain to stop. Anyways, I'll leave you girls to Rei, ok?"

"Hai!" they all blurted as Rei's grandpa wave them good bye.

"What time is it anyway?" asked Makoto.

"It's around six in the evening…" answered Amy as she looked on her wrist watch, and followed, "…I guess we still have time to relax."

"Oi Rei do you have any new movies available?"

"I do not have any Makoto, you know I am not very fond of watching television or movies."

"Ok, then does anybody have any suggestions to kill time?"

"Mina how about you and I sing the latest Starlight's song? You know the one sang by Kou Seiya as solo?"

"Gomen Usagi-chan, I don't feel like singing today."

"How about we do what we did during the old times? You know our little drama stuffs?""

"That sounds nice Usagi, since we have our novel thing here. Let's do some re-enactment on one of our novels. Alright!! So who's with us?"

"I officially do not agree!" exclaimed Rei. Rei doesn't seem to like this kind of activity. The last time that they did, Rei was chosen as a clown by draw lots, which really pissed her off. _'There's no way I'll be doing that stupid act again'._

"Rei-chan you're no fun at all! Then we vote. Two votes for me and Mako-chan for the drama scenes, ne Mako-chan?" Makoto raises her hand as an approval on Usagi's declaration. "Who says no then?"

"No!" Rei proclaimed firmly.

"It's also a NO for me." Minako asserted. To everyone's surprise, Minako refuse their little game. By history, she's always the one who leads these drama scenes. And for all they know, she's a drama club member too. However nobody has the courage to ask why, they could only wonder.

"Two against two, this is getting good, alright Amy-chan, what's you're decision?" Amy could sense Rei's death glares, as if telling her 'no to drama scenes'.

Amy gave an innocent smile and said, "Gomenasai Rei-chan, Minako-chan, let's do our game."

"Yes we won!!" shouted Usagi, while Amy and Makoto claps to their victory.

"Lets have the draw lots for the novel and actresses, and to be fair, Minako and Rei will do the picking. Is it alright with the two of you?"

"Hai Amy, it can't be helped then." Rei voice sound defeated, as Minako gave a simple nod. "I'll pick the novel first, and it's…, 'A kiss and the prince'?" _'Oh Kami-sama, it might involve kissing. Please don't let me get in there. Minako…no not her…'_

"Oh that's mine!" Amy excitedly said, as her face blushed. "There are only two characters, the prince, and the princess." Everyone was surprise; the subject was not an Amy thing after all, it was more like Mina's or Usagi's.

'_Looks like a lovey-dovey novel', _Mina thought to herself._ 'I hope it's not me and Rei. The lovey-dovey thing is kinda awkward during these times.'_ "The princess will be…" as she slowly picks one up from the draw lot, "she will be…Rei?!!" '_Oh no!'_

"Whaaaat?!! Are you kidding me?!!" Surprised Rei stood up and could not believe what happened.

"That's unfair; I wanted to be the princess!"

"Sorry Usagi, but its Rei-hime. Alright princess, chill out. It's just a game anyway. Don't get too serious about it" Makoto smirked, "Minako please continue pick for the prince"

_GULP! 'This is killing me. In this situation, Rei is gonna be kissing who ever I picked. I, I, cannot let myself do it. But I don't want others to kiss her either. Why does it should be Rei?! I guess I have no choice…Alright, here goes nothing…' _Minako took a deep breath with her heart pounding fast, picks up one of the four papers left. "The prince will be…" Minako slowly opens up the folded paper and reveals the name, "…Makoto?!!"

"Yeah! lets do the drama already, I'm getting excited. Amy-chan could you be our director since it's your novel?"

"Hai!"

Fifteen minutes have passed as they cheered on each other. Clapping was heard from the director and audience. The actresses were all doing a great job. They all seem to have some fun, until they were all brought to the final scene.

"It's the part where the prince will kiss the princess after saving her from captivity" Amy said.

"We don't actually have to kiss, right? I mean it's just our little game?" Rei sarcastically giving her point_. 'Not when Minako's looking, I can't…'_

"It's just a kiss Rei, and besides it's not your first kiss, is it not? Unless you are too chicken about it." Makoto teasingly said. "What do you guys say? if one you disagree then we'll stop it here"

"Ok for me!"

"Hai!"

"How about you Mina?" No good. Mina was left in trance.

'_Makoto will be kissing Rei in a moment. I can't bear to see it, but… I will be too obvious if I refuse. I even don't have any safe reasons to do so…Dammit, I have no excuse. _

"Mina!" Usagi shouted.

Minako could not give any answer and she's sweating hard. She looks Rei whose eyes are pleading to say no. But then again, "I guess it's…its…ok…" she whispers and her voice sounds defeated.

"Mina, why?" Rei said to herself.

The two girls have started the beginning of the last plot. Rei have been too tense about this scene. She thought, playing a clown role would be better, just like before. On the other hand, Makoto is enjoying herself so much. It turned out that she also have a potential on acting.

At the audience side, Usagi is very much eager to see the last part. To note, Usagi has been a manga fan ever since. Her favorites? those with slice of life, shonen, magical girls, and yuri. And she gets to borrow all that from Rei.

"Just like in the manga…Ne Amy-chan, is there really a kiss? Is there?"

"Hai Usagi-chan, and its drawing near. Look, as soon a Rei sits on that chair and that's it."

On the scene, Rei slowly bends her knees and legs to sit on the said chair. At the same time, Makoto bends her body down along with Rei. She slides her hands on one of Rei's cheek, going down to Rei chin as she brought her chin up. Rei could see Makoto closing their distance. A few inches more and their nose will touch.

"Stop…That's enough…" Minako murmurs to herself but is enough for Usagi and Amy to hear.

"Mina-chan? What are you-?" Usagi was suddenly cut off when she noticed Minako's fiery azure eyes and blank face. "Amy-chan, Mina-chan is-?"

Minako stares on Makoto and Rei. Minako's mind slowly recalling every single moments they had. And those thoughts are killing her.

"_Onegai Mina…It hurts me more to see you like that."_

"_Rei…you're such a tease"…and then I kissed her, and she kissed me back._

_"I am sorry. Please Mina; let me do this for a while."_

"Stop…That's enough…Rei-chan…onegai"

Rei closes her eyes, just perfect for Makoto to tease Minako. Makoto intentionally look at Minako while lifting poor Rei's chin, as if telling her that she's totally in control over the poor girl. Makoto continue her drama, and is now determined to close their distance. Rei could feel Makoto's breathe, as Makoto closes her eyes and slowly opens her lips to give Rei a satisfying kiss.

"Minako…"

It seems Rei's heart speaks for her involuntarily. Makoto grins as she heard Rei's murmurs_. 'I feel like I'm a total villain here, more like I'm a bad witch or even worse a desperate male counter part in an omiai, hehe.'_

Minako hits her breaking point. She suddenly stood up walking toward Rei and Makoto's direction.

"Minako-chan where are you-?" Worried Usagi was about to grab Minako's hand to stop her. From Usagi's judgment, Minako was out of herself and God only knows what she will do to Rei or Mako. Her Aura was something like that when she saw her ex-boyfriend two timing her, resulting to a tragic bull's eye. _'Poor guy',_ she thought.

"Usagi-chan, just let her. Just watch." her calm friend told her, as Amy lowers Usagi's arm to rest.

"Are you sure Amy-chan?"

And suddenly,

_Uggh!_

"I said enough!" Minako exclaimed to Makoto who stumbles on the room's flooring.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! My ass hurts!"

"Mako-chan dai jo bou?"

"Mou, it's obvious that I'm hurt Usagi"

After thrusting Makoto away from Rei, Minako was about to move forward towards the poor Makoto for another attack. But something stops her. She felt a pair of warm arms slides on her shoulder and embraces her on her neck. The arms' owner moves her lips to Minako's ear and whispered,

"Arigatou my prince..." Rei embraced her even more tightly, tight enough to bring back her beloved Minako to reality. "…for saving me. My love will never change, even if it takes forever to wait for you in this lonely dungeon."

"Rei…"

OK! CUT! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

"You brought the lines perfectly Rei-chan!" Amy-chan delightfully said. "Everyone did a great job! Except, Mina-chan, you should have said Princess instead of Rei. But it was perfect!"

"Nani?! But it's not written on your novel! Are you planning this all along?"

"Nope! I only thought of changing the plot and add a few new characters, a fraud prince and a helper."

"Oh yeah? Since when?" _'Amy-chan you meanie, that would make me the fraud prince. I guess its way better than being a clown (Rei-chan's role before) or being a helper'. _

"Err – since right now!" said the giggling girl.

"Matte, so who's the helper?" Usagi innocently asks.

"Oi!" Everybody sweat drops. There goes our Usagi.

Minako's blank face flushed up, as she felt Rei's sweet embrace slowly withdraws from her neck. Her mind twitch as a hurting Makoto registered her vision. "Makoto-chan honto nii gomenasai!"

"Jeez you're hopeless Minako, I thought you're gonna give me a big blow in the eye. Thanks to Pyro, the monster in you went away. What are you thinking anyway? You aren't thinking I have a thing for Rei, or shall I say I _also_ have a thing for Rei, ne?"

That was the truth. Minako could feel all her blood rushing to her face. She looks nervous, defeated, and hopes somebody could help her out. "Mako-chan, that's…"

A familiar hand entangled on her own. "Mina and I are officially dating."

"You were?" Usagi's seems like shouting, and the only one with an unusual reaction. "Hey how come I'm the only one surprised? You guys are keeping it from me! Unfair!"

"We are?" Minako could feel Rei's grip even more so.

"Of course my hime."

"Sweet mode again, jeez I'm getting jealous, how about we end our day here? Besides it's getting late and the rain also stops."

The four girls secure their things and prepare to go home. The rain that showers the night sky had stopped, as the storm from Minako and Rei's heart had brought rainbows. The wanted spend more time together; however, school is in the way.

"Jaa ne, Rei-chan" as everybody wave her goodbye.

Rei watched Minako walks down the solid stairs of the shrine. She didn't move an inch until Minako's shadow disappeared in the night. The night was cold and she was starting to chill. Rei was about to turn her way inside her house until a pair of strong hands moves her back and turns her around.

"Hey! Minako! I thought you're already…"

"Gomen Rei, I cannot hold myself anymore. You are too adorable to desert." Minako then gave Rei a kiss, a kiss much stronger, much passionate than their first. The cold breeze was ignored as they sent each others heat. The heat increases even more as their tongue made a contact. They stayed like that until they are out of air. The couple touches each other's temple and is panting hard for air, with Minako's hand resting on Rei shoulder for an embrace and Rei's at Minako's waist.

"Gomen for a while ago, I have blurted out things without your consent. I act stupid most of the time, not noticing I'm hurting you and letting you undergone a difficult situation."

"Sssshhhh…" Minako teasingly whispers on Rei's ear. "At least you have the courage to do so. I didn't know what to do when Mako set me up, if it wasn't for you." The two remained on each others embrace. "Ne, Rei-chan?"

"Yes Mina?"

"Amy-chan got the perfect lines on the last part and you cleverly used those lines to rescue me from my dream."

"You mean my last line? The one that I spoke of you…my prince?

"That's right…"

"To be honest, Amy-chan's ending is tragic. The prince will stab the princess just before they kiss. So there were absolutely no lines like that. I, I kinda thought of it…well because it was you…I wasn't thinking really, but my heart speaks out…"

"Uso?! Honto ni desu ka?! Then I am just freaking out?"

"I'm not lying. I am just being honest, that's all." Rei continues her sweet thoughts, "I didn't know you're violent enough to do that, but you actually rescued me, not only from her kiss but you let me understand my feelings…"

"What do you mean?"

"Minako", Rei whispers, "You are indeed my goddess sent from heaven. You are beautiful Mina… The truth is I always wanted to be there for you, just like I always did. I'm you're best friend, but I could not bear to see you with someone else, or maybe see you cry again over a heart break…

"Rei…"

"I just realized it today...I think I like you Mina."

Minako embraces Rei even more. "Rei you always say the sweetest things. I also...Rei-chan...daisuki. Kiss me Rei. Please." The couple stayed kissing for another minute, enjoying each others affection.

"Ne, Mina…"

"Hmm? I wanted to embrace you more like this."

"But it's getting late. We have school tomorrow."

"Onegai a few minutes more…you're warm Rei…nnngggh"

"Mina…it's kinda embarrassing…nnngggh Miiiina…" Rei's face flushed as she felt Minako's nose nuzzles and kisses her neck.

"Mou, I just love your warm body, you see…" giving Rei a pout. "Rei…"

Knowing Rei is right, Minako gave Rei her goodbye kiss. It's more casual than before, that is to prevent their lips to be carried away again.

"Ayasu mi nasai my hime."

**  
Minako's Bedroom**

It has been a long night. Minako could only stare at her bedroom's ceiling, recalling each and every sweet moment they spend together that night. She could still feel Rei's sweet kisses on her soft lips, Rei's warm embrace on the cold night, and Rei's most captivating words.

_Giggles!_

Minako picks her favorite pillow on the side and cuddles it tightly as she chuckles at the thought.

'_Hmm…smells like Rei'. _Minako twists and turn on her bed. _'I wish Rei could give me another cuddly pillow like this.'…_Chuckles. _'Rei…night…'_

**  
Morning**

The next morning, the two went on their routine. Rei would still shout Minako's name out loud.

"MIIIINNNA! Hurry up!"

"Jeez Rei-chan, I take back my words last night. You are not sweet at all." Minako rapidly open their front door.

"If you used to wake up early then I will stop shouting your na-…' _Nnngggh… _'Mina you can't actually do that!'

"That's for embarrassing me every morning. Do it again tomorrow and you know what will happen"

Rei's face was burning red. "I, I think I got it"

The couple approaches the school gates, and such an intense de ja vu!

"Ohayo Rei-sama! Princess Venus!" the group of boys greeted Rei and Mina. Before Rei would just ignored them, but then again something's changed…,

"Gokigenyou!" as she greeted them. Unlike Minako, Rei didn't gave any wink instead she let's out her sweetest smile. The boys are caught in awe, a timid girl like Hino Rei to greet them good day.

"Hino-san please date me! Onegai shimasu!" one of the boys boldly shouted without thinking.

Minako was stunned as Rei stops walking and turns her back. The two are still holding each other's hand. Minako could only turn her head to see who the courageous guy is.

"Gomenasai, you see…" Minako felt Rei's grip, "…my hearts already belong to someone." Rei politely said and turns to Minako whose face is flushing madly.

"Mina? You ok?"

"Hai just had a stomach ache" Minako stayed silent, "Ne Rei-chan, could you restrict yourself from flirting from other people."

"Eeeh? but I just followed your advice, remember? And besides, I am not flirting at all."

"Then forget my stupid advice. And remember this; give that smile only to me…" Minako teasingly said as she pinched Rei's cheek.

And that starts the school day. In the end, Amy's novel was picked as the best among the class. Good job for the mini drama that they did.

* * *

Now that Minako and Rei realize their feelings for each, what will happen next?

**Next Chapter: The sports festival. It's time for Kyudo. **R&R please. Arigatou!

**

* * *

  
A/N:**

** Gomen, it took time for the update. I got some PC problems before, good thing everything's ok now.

Thank you sending your review, it inspired me more! ^_^

**Jedicaro:** Thanks! np. I also love the jealous Rei. :)

**MinaReifan:** Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**RachaelRae:** Thank you. I'm happy you like it.

**renkhal:** That was funny! I always love the teasing Michiru. We have no Michiru for this chapter, but I guess she will be messing with the two on the next one. Thanks so much!

**MahHina: **Thanks! I'm planning to do the update yesterday but I passed out. I'm too sleepy, just got back from work. Again thank you, I hope like this too.


End file.
